The brotherhood
by ScarlettSmoke
Summary: Bella hasnt been telling the full truth about herself. What if shes not human? When a few new people appear in Bellas life, how will the cullens take it? Rated t just in case. Covenant crossover. BxE BxOC
1. the vision

BPOV

Bella's pov

A day like many others, I now had a schedule down pat; school, work, Edward, though not necessarily in that order. My days were a blur of normalcy, I had been so used to the excitement that hanging around a bunch of vampires usually entails that now, when I am finally safe, everything is boring! I know I must be insane. I mean I am getting married to the most beautiful man in the World, and I am complaining about my life not being in danger.

I just wish it could be like it was back in Phoenix with…_no I can't think about that! _ I scolded myself. I swallowed the emotions that were threatening to crush me.

I saw Jasper look at me strangely from across the living room; I looked away, pretending not to notice.

"What's the matter love?" Edward whispered sweetly in my ear.

"Nothing." I answered smoothly, looking straight into his eyes.

"Stressed about the wedding?" he asked understandingly.

" NO! Sorry… I meant, there is nothing for me to be stressed about, I'm marrying the most wonderful man in the world and I don't even have to plan it because of your neurotic pixyish sister." I giggled, " I'm going to graduate high school in just a few short weeks, and then I'll be with _you_ forever. Therefore, I have nothing to worry about."

I think he could tell I was rambling but he didn't comment, so I didn't worry about it. I snuggled up closer to him on the loveseat.

"Hey hey none of that!" Alice ordered lightly, "I am taking bella shopping for the most remarkable dress, that is about to be bought, so come on up up!" I sighed; I wasn't going to even try to convince her to let me stay. There was no point.

"Whatever." I groaned as I stood up.

"So you're not going to fight me on this?" she asked incredulously.

" What's the point? I'll just save time this way." I answered.

"I'll take what I can get!" she squealed.

This was going to be a long day…

3 hours later

"Oh come on bella! It's not that bad! Why don't we make a deal? Two more shops and the we go home."

"No you deranged pixie! One more store and 15 more minutes." I bargained.

" Oh come on! I need more than 15 minutes to take in one shelf, yet alone one store! One hour, please!"

"20 minutes."

"45 minutes."

"30 minutes." We agreed simultaneously.

I was surprised at the store she picked.

" Hot topic? Alice are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright." She questioned my sanity with her eyes, before slipping into a vision.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her lifeless frame towards the back of the shop where no one could see us.

I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was it was very stressful for Alice to see.

She gasped and then resurfaced.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" I questioned anxiously.

She righted herself before asking suspiciously, "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"What?" I asked perplexingly.

"Do you have something you want to tell me? Any ole' secrets you might not have told Edward the truth about?"

"Not that I know of."

"Uh huh. Well what are we waiting for I only have 20 more minutes here! Lets get to it!" she jumped back into her usual self.

_It isn't possible for her to have seen them is it?_

Alice's pov

Only 30 minutes in hot topic?! She must be crazy!

I felt a sudden tingling in my nose, like a sneeze that wouldn't come.

Then I was taken by the vision.

_I was at Bella's house, in the living room to be more specific._

_Bella was sitting on the couch, watching a movie sniffling to herself._

_There was movement by the front door. We both turned and saw that nothing was there. Bella shrugged and continued watching the tv. There was another noise by the door._

_She got up and opened the door to see that nothing was there. She went to sit back down when there was someone blocking her path. She let out a small scream before he covered her mouth. After a second he let go and just stared at her. _

"_HOLY CRAP!! CALEB?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she screamed, jumping into his arms. He laughed and spun her around before planting a kiss on her cheek. _

"_What? I can't visit the only women in my life?" _

_She just laughed. I had to admit to myself, he was quite handsome. He had cropped black hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was as pale as hers but had more of a tan tint to it, rather than her pinkish tint. He stood a tall 6'2, 6'3 maybe and was incredibly muscled._

_There were a few more noises by the door before the vision disappeared._

Bella looked at me worriedly. Who was this other man in her life? I knew one thing for sure, I had to tell Edward.


	2. Fight

Alice's pov

Alice's pov

I couldn't keep my mind off that vision. It kept nagging me; I mean Bella said she was never in love before Edward so it can't be that. But then again she never told us about this 'Caleb' either. I couldn't concentrate, I told Bella that we could go home. She looked at me strangely but shrugged her shoulders and walked to the car with me.

When we got home, I could sense Jaspers uneasiness. He knew something was wrong.

"Emmett keep her busy." I whispered too fast for her human ears to catch.

He nodded swiftly and wrapped her in a bear hug, dragging her to the living room talking about a video game she just had to play.

I darted upstairs and knocked on Edward's door before barging in.

_I need you to 'see' something that I am sure you wont like._

"What is it? Is it about bella? Is she alright?" he replied quickly.

A vision, yes and yes. It might not even be a big deal, I could be wrong, or I could just not know what's going on, it could be anything.

"What is it?" he asked, clearly annoyed by my hesitation.

I showed him the vision, not liking the expression on his face, betrayal, anger, and depression were only a few of them.

_What are we going to do about it?_

"We are going to ask her," he replied emotionless.

We sprinted back downstairs and into the living room, to see Emmett shaking his head in disbelieve, his full concentration on the tv.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm…losing…to a human! To…Bella…I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" he screamed as his animated big red jeep was run off the road by a black hummer.

"Haha! I told you I was good at this game but you just didn't believe me, 'Oh come on you're a human, how could you possibly win against _me_ a vampire'! Ha!" she gloated, as her car swerved to miss a pothole in the imaginary road.

I watched in incredulity as she continued to do damage to his jeep, before finally crossing the finish line minutes before Emmett.

We stared in a shocked silence.

"What? Just because I'm a clumsy…human," she flinched at the word, "Doesn't mean that I'm not good at anything!"

"I want a rematch!" Emmett whined.

"Sorry honey, maybe another time." She smiled in adoration as she patted his back.

"Hey Edward," she smiled as she ran up to kiss him.

He turned unresponsive. She frowned and questioned, "What's the matter?"

Edward forced a smile, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you of course, I feel the need to know more about you." He lied quickly.

I could tell by the look of confusion on her face she didn't believe him.

He pulled her over to the couch and set her in his lap, leaning slightly to the left so that they were more lying down than sitting.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled his face closer to her ear.

"How about another round of twenty questions?" he must have been really stressed, because all of his lies were worse than Bella's.

"Okay…I guess…what do you want to know?"

"I just still can't believe that you never had a 'boyfriend' before me. You never had a past boyfriend or maybe just a fling?" he interrogated.

"I already told you I didn't. Why do you ask?" she was either being perfectly honest or had become a good liar in a hurry.

I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't think straight, so I did the one thing I could, "Jasper, can you come help us for a second?"

"What do you need my little pixie monster?" he asked sweetly as he entered swiftly.

"I need you to be a human lie detector real quick." I answered rapidly filling him in on my vision.

"Alright." He sighed as he took my hand and pulled me to the couch opposite Bella and Edward.

"So you have never had another lover?" I inquired, trying and failed to be inconspicuous.

"I already told you no! Why do you keep asking me that!?"

Edward looked at Jasper who nodded.

"So you have never had another man in your life?" Jasper pushed.

"That can mean a number of things, you can be talking about everyone from Edward to my mail man? You're not asking about my mail man are you?" she was getting very annoyed already.

"Anyone, romantic wise?" Edward pressed further.

"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU ARE THE ONE AND ONLY LOVE OF MY LIFE!" she screeched.

Jasper looked over to Edward and nodded again. This didn't make any sense. How could she be telling the truth? My visions are never wrong!

We noticed something a second too late… Bella had seen Jasper nodding.

"What is this? An interrogation?!" She stood up and looked at each of us with realization and anger coming into her eyes. "Is this what over-protective vampires do to tick humans off?! Or do you just think that I am going to cheat on you!"

She waited for an answer that Edward didn't have.

"UGH! I cannot believe you!" she stomped angrily out of the house and towards her truck.

"Edward, stop her! Before my vision comes true!" I urged.

He ran to catch up with her, Jasper and I not far behind.

"Bella you can't go home!" Edward ordered somewhat possessively, but it was for her own good.

"You know what Edward," she hissed his name as she opened the door to that beat up piece of junk, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE YOUR PROPERTY! I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE, WHEN I PLEASE! YOU ARE NOT MY OWNER AND I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE AND IF YOU DO NOT BACK OFF…" she broke off grasping her head in her hands like she had a migraine.

"My point is, that I am not yours to order around, and if you want this relationship to work at all, you are going to have to back off, prove to me that you can love me without controlling my every move." Her voice was level but so venomous that it made me want to shiver.

"You don't mean that Bella!" I laughed trying to break the tense atmosphere that not even Jasper seemed to be able to alleviate, "Lets go shopping! We can get you out of those ratty ole sweatshirts and jeans and into some Gucci!"

"ALICE! UGH! YOU MAKE ME SO… UGH! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT I MIGHT LIKE MY 'RATTY OLE CLOTHES'?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT YOU ACTUALLY OFFEND ME WHEN YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT AND WHEN YOU REPLACE MY CLOTHES WITH THINGS I WILL NEVER WEAR!? I KNOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR HUMAN LIFE AND YOU WANT TO LIVE VICARIOUSLY, SO GO TO BEAUTY SCHOOL OR START WORKING AS A PERSONAL SHOPPER! BUT LET ME LIVE MY LIFE IN WHAT I WANT TO WEAR!"

I continued to stare in a stunned silence as she took a few deep breaths.

"I need some time alone right now, but please think about what I have said." She stated coldly before driving off.

With all of my visions of the future I never saw that one coming.

Edward growled as he heard what I thought.

"Thanks Alice, talking about it made it so much better!" he snarled sarcastically.

"It was your idea to talk about it! I just showed you the vision! Don't shoot the messenger!" I retorted angrily.

"I know!" he growled, hitting a tree, causing it to splinter down the middle and break off.

"We still have to deal with this." He murmured in a deadly tone.

I agreed.

**I am mean, tired, and sore from my base line practice so I am leaving it off here! Sorry!  But when I get exactly 15 reviews for this chapter, I will post again!**

**Xoxo my lovely readers,**

**Elle**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

Bella's pov

I couldn't believe them! They even brought Jasper in to make sure I was telling the truth! Thanks for the trust guys!

I was beyond furious. I was venomous, I could feel my eyes darkening, hence my hasty exit. I might feel furious, betrayed, and even slightly dazed after the confrontation but I didn't want to kill them or even hurt them. Even though it sounded tempting after how possessive Edward was acting and how controlling they were all acting.

I sat on the couch in my 'ratty ole sweats' and watched as Harrison Ford injected paralytics into Michelle Pfeiffer, trying to drown his own wife in "What Lies Beneath".

I sniffled a little before hearing something at the door; I looked over to see nothing there. It was strange, it almost sounded like my name had been whispered.

I went back to watching the movie in a suspenseful silence. It had just gotten to another scary part when I heard my name being whispered again.

I stood up slowly before making my way over to the door. If this was Emmett playing pranks again, I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I opened the door, fully expecting a huge vampire standing there with a smirk on his face, but found nothing. I shrugged and turned around to find that a man was standing in front of me, I opened my mouth to scream and his hand came up to cover my face.

I then got a chance to look at his face; dark brown hair that was spiked in casual disarray, deep brown, almost black eyes, a wide smirk plastered over his devastatingly handsome face. A face I recognized immediately.

" HOLY CROW! CALEB!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I laughed as he spun me around and kissed my cheek.

"What? I can't visit the only women in my life?" he replied still smirking.

I just laughed, only women…righhhht. And pigs fly.

I heard my name again and turned towards the door.

"OH MY GIDDY AUNT!! REID, TYLER, POGUE, YOU GUYS ARE HERE TOO! How did you find me!?" I squealed happily as I ran into their arms.

"Well apparently, someone cough cough lost their temper and used their power a little while ago and seeing as how it wasn't any of us and you dropped off the radar we assumed it had to be you, so we came for a visit. I'm not even going to ask if it's alright with you because I know you missed us to." Pogue laughed.

"Of course I missed you guys." I whispered as I kissed their cheeks in greeting.

"Good, because we aren't going away until you tell us everything, and even then, I don't think we will be going away." Reid smiled as he leaned in to give me a hug.

"Wait, you said I used my powers, what do you mean? I mean I lost my temper but I didn't do anything." I asked confused.

"Yea, do you remember the incident with Reid at that motel?" Tyler chuckled remembering.

"You mean how I beat him in poker and there were cockroaches coming out of all the shower drains for weeks? Yea. Wait…do you mean that I could have done something without noticing it?" Oh no, the Cullens.

"Yep and you better not have stolen the cockroach thing, that's my trademark." Reid chortled.

"Oh no, that wont be good. But hey they might need a little scare, I'm just worried about the fact that I don't know what the scare is." I murmured to myself.

"Who is 'they' and what did they do to tick you off?" Caleb questioned.

"My boyfriend and his family acted all controlling and you guys know how I hate that." I moaned, thinking about how bad this could be.

"Ooh shorty's got a boyfriend! I find that hard to believe, do you have any proof of this boyfriend or is he like 'Tom the invisible hunk'" Reid laughed as he dodged the lamp I threw at him.

"Oh come on Shorty, you can do better than that! Well then again maybe you can't." He yelled triumphantly as he dodged a table, also headed in his direction.

I finally gave up throwing inanimate objects at him and traded for throwing myself towards him, tackling and surprising him.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Yeah right you couldn't hit your favorite guy in the whole wide world! So what are you gonna do tickle me?" he laughed as I held him down.

I smiled evilly, before I whipped out my last resort.

I planted a big old slobbery kiss smack dab on his lips, after all the only thing that he hated worse than losing, is mushy gushy affection. (A/N I don't mean a frenchy!)

I heard a gasp behind me as I pulled myself off him. I turned and saw the door wide open with every single Cullen standing there with shocked expressions.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like." I started, I didn't know how to continue. I hadn't ever told them about the guys and I doubt they would believe me anyway.

I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

I saw Edward, looking murderous of course, turn to leave.

"Edward wait!" I exclaimed as I followed him out of the house and towards his Volvo.

"Why the hell should I?!" he yelled, "You obviously don't want or need me in your life now so why should I wait for your excuses?! It wont change anything!"

"But I do want and need you in my life! What I said about you earlier, about the controlling thing was true, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. And what you saw in there is nothing! They are just old friends from Arizona! We were just playing around!" I pleaded for him to believe me.

"Edward! Please just stop walking for a second and let me explain the whole thing!" I continued.

"No bella! I don't want to know about your reunion with those…boys!" he spat in disgust, "It doesn't matter anyway! You lied to me and I don't think that you could tell me the truth! What I am curious about is what else have you lied to me about?! You clearly have a more promiscuous past than you let on! Do you have a husband to?! Or are those guys and me enough for you!?"

"Ugh! You are blowing this way out of proportion! They aren't past, present, or future lovers! During your little interrogation today, didn't you see Jasper nodding!? I was telling you the truth! You are the only one! Now just let me explain!" I could feel myself getting angry.

Calm down, I thought to myself. You don't want to hurt him.

"I am blowing you cheating on me out of proportion!" he yelled incredulously as he continued his stride to his car.

"I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" Oh no, I could feel my control slipping between my fingers.

"Yeah like I believe that!" he snorted.

"You are such an ungrateful little insignificant manipulative child!" Rosalie hissed.

I turned and saw everyone, including the guys watching our argument.

I heard it, the thing that pushed me over the edge, the Volvo's engine purring to life. He was running.

The blinding anger took over and my vision, coated red, saw that I was walking to the car door.

I shoved the door open and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him out and holding him about four feet off the ground. I took hold of the door and whipped the car over towards the woods behind my house. I was satisfied as I heard the car land with a tremendous thud, far away from us.

"I think you better let me explain now."

DUN DUN DUN!! Yea I am evil. I love cliffys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my Internet is going insane. I love reviews! They make me write faster, hint hint!

**Xoxo **

**Elle**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella

"Bella! What are you doing?! Let him go!" my brothers urged as they attempted to pry my hands from Edwards neck.

"BELLA! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM! LET HIM GO! GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL NOW!" Caleb ordered, and of course I had no choice but to listen to him.

I set Edward down and backed up a few steps, sitting on a tree stump with my head in my hands.

I laughed weakly, "Kill him, right."

"Hey are you alright man?" Reid asked as he stared at Edwards's unmoving form. "Great he's going into shock, nice bells and here I thought that you were the responsible one."

I pulled my head up for a second to look at the damage I had inflicted in my rage.

The Volvo was I'm sure at least a hundred miles away, the Cullens hadn't moved from their positions at the door and Edward was staring at me in disbelief.

I stood up slowly, trying not to startle them, "Edward, I'm sorry I should have told you about this but I was sworn to secrecy and I knew you wouldn't want me anymore and well there were other reasons but those aren't that important, I'm sorry."

He just stared.

"Please say something! Anything! Yell at me for lying to you tell me you hate me but please don't just stand there." I pleaded.

He continued to be a statue.

"I understand, I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I lied to you. But don't worry I won't push my self on you, I can leave, I'll never show up in your existence again, I promise. I'm so sorry" I felt the tears pouring down my face as I pulled my beautiful engagement ring off, this action seemed to wake him from his stupor.

He was inches from me within seconds.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered passionately as he slid my engagement ring back on my finger.

"It took me way too long to get this ring on you and its never coming off of you again." He murmured.

I broke down sobbing into his chest, "I am so sorry Edward, I should have told you a long time ago, but I thought that you would think I was a freak! And I am a freak; you have every reason in the world to hate me! You should hate me! I lied to you! I betrayed your trust! I'm pretty sure I broke your car and I tried to strangle you! I am so sor…"

I was cut off by Edward placing his lips over mine, stopping my rant immediately.

He pulled away after a few seconds, "You are not a freak and I do not hate you, quite the opposite actually," he smiled lovingly, I didn't deserve it, "I am upset that you lied to me or rather just didn't tell me about this but we can work it out, I am not going to give up on us because of one little thing."

"Little?" I asked incredulously.

"Compared to my love for you, yes it is little, miniscule, microscopic even. And with the Volvo out of the way I can get another car, one that we will both love and if we happen to buy a car for you at the same time then you can only blame yourself. And I doubt that strangling me would have done any damage considering that I don't have to breathe." He chuckled.

"So you aren't angry?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Well I would still like to know the whole story but no I wouldn't say I am angry, overly curious and a bit jealous perhaps but not angry."

"There really is no reason to be jealous. They are just like brothers to me; they always have been and always will be. You are the only man…in my…life…Wait a minute! You knew that they were coming didn't you?"

"Alice had a vision of which ever one Caleb is, he said that you were the only woman in his life and you were so happy to see him, I couldn't think of any other reasons why he would say that, I am sorry to have jumped to that conclusion, even their thoughts have nothing but sibling love and concern in them." He said nodding towards the house.

I looked back to see that they had all gone inside to give us some privacy.

"That's why you had Jasper and Alice there with you, you were making sure I wasn't cheating on you because of the vision, that's why you didn't want me to go home!" I gasped.

"I am so so so sorry, I should have known! Oh my gosh I am so sorry and I said all those terrible things to you and you didn't get a chance to explain, and oh no I yelled at Alice to! I was just so upset that I wasn't thinking rationally I just blew up at everyone! I am so so sorry!" I groaned.

"Actually, about that, I have been thinking and your right. I have been way too controlling, I am sorry it took so long for me to figure it out but you were right and I was wrong to treat you like that. But you have to realize that the reason I am so…protective is because I have _never _in my existence, never loved anyone as much as I love you and I guess because of that, a few of my less likable emotions come to play, I cant help but act like that because I cant imagine myself living or existing without out you here, with me. I am going to try to be a little less of a keeper and more of a fiancé, I swear but you have to tell me when I am doing something wrong because jealously and over-protectiveness often clouds my judgment, and I…"

I silenced him by putting my fingers to his lips.

"I don't think I will ever understand what I did to deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as you, and it really was my fault, I was just over reacting again and I let my big mouth tell off the best thing that has ever happened to me and you cannot believe how sorry I am for that but I love every part of you, and your over protectiveness isn't always a likeable quality but it is always a lovable quality in the long run."

"I love you," he murmured through my fingers.

"I love you to, more than you could ever know." I whispered back.

"I think I have an idea," he laughed quietly, taking my hand from his mouth and entwining it with his own.

I reached up on my tiptoes and pulled him into another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He rested his arms around me and drew me in closer to him, unfortunately it wasn't close enough, though I doubted that even if we were standing in the same shoes it would be close enough.

We were interrupted with a course of 'WHOO'S' and 'SHORTY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!'

"Guys!" I yelled running towards them, Edward chuckled behind me.

I twirled, grabbed his hand and continued running to the house.

Now for that explanation…Yay! I posted a chapter that's all lovey dovey! Don't get used to it! I am sorry but I just don't do the happily ever after thing that much! Don't worry there will…most likely be a happy ending, I am not sure! I guess you'll just have to find out wont you! Please review! Xoxo my lovely readers Elle 


	5. Chapter 5

Now for that explanation…

Bella's pov

I didn't know how to start. I mean, how do you tell your future family that you lied to them the entire time you knew them? How do you tell your brothers that you have a new family? How do you tell your brothers that your new fiancé and future family are vampires?

My head spun in endless circles, struggling to find the answers to these inquiries.

"So are you going to explain yourself or not?" Rosalie griped from the couch she was propped on.

I gazed out of the window, trying to balance my thoughts and find a straight answer.

The rain picked up, making it near impossible to see across the street, the wind carried the fallen leaves to and fro, a bolt of lighting lit the sky, seconds before a crash of thunder shook the ground. I continued to stare, completely entranced by the magnificent sight before me, earths ultimate power had always amazed me in ways I had never really understood. My gran always said that it was because I was special, not in the 'der da der' way but in lieu of my powers. She explained that one out of every other generation would be an elemental, meaning that he or she could understand, appreciate, and control earths forces, each generation growing stronger until one would be this all powerful being who would be like mother nature 2. Of course, gran also thought that she could see into people's lives through the magic box in the living room, a.k.a the TV we had gotten her when I was fourteen.

"Bella!" Reid snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my stupor.

"What?" I started.

"Charlie is home." He stated.

As soon as Reid said that, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Bells. What's with the party?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Oh…yea, these are some friends of mine back from Phoenix, you remember them right? This is Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler." I indicated each of them as I said their names.

"Ah yes. These are the boys you always talked about when you came here during the summer. You always referred to them as your 'brothers'. I always assumed you just wanted more siblings but I can see how someone might mistake you as brothers and sister. You all look awfully similar." He said with a smile.

I was shocked at how talkative he seemed to be today.

"Good day?" I asked surprised.

"Very good day. But I'll tell you about it later, I can see you're busy."

"No it's okay Charlie, my family and I were just leaving." Esme said with a kind motherly smile. She obviously knew how much I needed time to think things over and I was grateful.

"Thank-you Esme." I said, relief barely touching my tone.

She simply bowed her head slightly and ushered her family out of the door.

"Oh yeah, dad…would you mind terribly if the guys stayed here for tonight? They don't have anywhere else to go." I said, working on his sympathy.

"Sure if you can find where to put them." He chuckled catching on.

I smiled, "So… are you going to tell me why it was a good…oh wait didn't he say something like 'very good'?"

"Why yes he did." Caleb said jokingly jumping in.

"So are you going to tell me why you had a good,"

"_Very _good." Caleb interrupted.

"Yes Caleb thank-you…A very good day?" I finished simply so my annoyance of a brother couldn't cut in again.

"Well, there was a car-jacking early this morning and the owner of said car came in to the station to report it of course. At first I was mesmerized because she reported a stolen Bugatti Veyron. I thought she was high but as it turns out, she is the CEO to some tourist agency in Italy. And because of me helping find her car, in record time I might add, she has offered my family and I, my family meaning you, a tour of Italy absolutely free of charge." His excitement grew more and more until he seemed he was about to explode.

"That's great dad! But how am I going to be able to go to Italy with school and everything?"

"Everything meaning that boy?" he questioned sharply.

"Its not just Edward, dad. It's work and school and the guys just came to visit, it would be rude of me to just leave them hangin'." I tried to worm my way around this one.

"Well the guys can go with us, you talked about them so much I feel like they are my kids. And you're smart; you'll be fine in school. I already called the Newton's and they said enjoy. And the boy will live."

"How do you know this isn't just a scam anyway? You are a cop Char…dad you know how people can be nowadays."

He sighed, tired of me ruining his fun most likely.

"After she invited us, I thought the same thing. But how can there be such thing as a free scam?"

"A scam to get personal information dad." I reminded him belligerently.

"What are they gonna get by stealing my information? My height and weight? I don't have a bank account because I don't trust banks so that isn't a possibility? I checked out the agency's website and they're legit. Now please stop ruining my fun and just be excited that we are going to Italy tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?! WHAT?! What do you mean tomorrow? So soon? I don't have a good feeling about this dad. I mean do you even really know who this woman is? What's her name?!"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady," he said sternly, "And her name is Heidi, Heidi Volturi."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S AN ACTUAL CLIFF HANGER OR NOT BUT STILL, LOTS TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!

On a second note, I would sincerely like to apologize for waiting so long to update, but it seems that the only time I actually get to write for more than five minutes is when I get the flu…which I have by the way…during the holidays…which really sucks. But oh well LIFE GOES ON!

And on a third note, I am also sorry if this chapter sucks but my head is all clogged up with the flu so I'm a little twisty right now.

Anxious to hear your thoughts,

Meagan


End file.
